


June 9, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth before he used it to knock Gentleman Ghost down.





	June 9, 2001

I never created DC canon.

One tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth before he used it to knock Gentleman Ghost down and the latter vanished with the bag of cash he managed to steal from the Metropolis bank.

THE END


End file.
